Exámenes
by Vixo
Summary: Luka definitivamente los odia, especialmente cuando es uno sorpresa.


Exámenes.

¿Qué más puedo decir? Es conocimiento común que los exámenes son estresantes, molestos y simplemente un dolor en el trasero tener que prepararse por una semana para algo que dura menos de dos horas. Todos saben que el examen sorpresa, el más vil de la raza, es un invento del diablo mismo y que no es nada más que un acto malévolo. Quiero decir, estoy feliz de la vida pensando en la navidad que hace poco ocurrió y después ¡Bam! ¡Examen sorpresa en un lunes! ¿Acaso no tienen piedad?

Suspirando, trato de recolectar mis pensamientos y mirar a mi alrededor para ver las reacciones de los demás, empezando por la persona que se sienta atrás. Lily, una de mis amigas más cercanas, parece estar en en un tipo de desesperación pura: sudando, tiritando, y con una expresión que pareciera que sus padres murieron al frente de ella. Eso me subio un poco el ánimo. Después vi a Gumi, quien estaba un poco nerviosa pero nada muy grave. Delante de ella estaba sentado Kaito, quien pareciera que se acaba de despertar, relajándose en su mesa. Él jamás estudiaba después de todo. Y por último mi mejor amiga, y la persona que me gusta, Miku, tenía un aspecto serio, probablemente repasando en su cabeza todo lo que hemos pasado en las semanas anteriores. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando (mierda), me dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. Le devolví la sonrisa para luego fijarme que Meiko, la profesora más estricta en la escuela, estaba entregando los condenados papeles. Preparándome mentalmente una última vez, tomé los papeles que me paso la persona de enfrente, tome una, y luego le pasé el resto a Lily, quien hizo lo mismo.

—Recuerden clase, si fallan este examen, fallan el curso. Haganlo con cuidado —Hizo una pausa, para luego hacer una sonrisa… ¿traviesa? Probablemente vi mal —Les deseo suerte.

...Espera, ¡¿acaba de decir que mi año escolar depende de una prueba?! ¡¿Que mierda esta pensando esta vieja mal nacida?! ¡Porque no mejor se va a morir en un agujero y!… Calmate Luka, después puedes insultar todo lo que quieras a nuestra _querida_ profesora. No tienes porque quejarte de que hay un examen sorpresa tan estúpido justo después de navidad,¡que ni siquiera es feriado acá en Japon, osea como puede ser tan malvada esta pu!... No completes esa frase, respira hondo y suelta.

Ok ya estoy tranquila, cuánto tiempo pasó. Mierda ya pasaron diez minutos, tengo que empezar rápido esta prueba. Complete velozmente mi nombre en donde se indicaba con caligrafía buena, ¿talvez le de una mejor impresión a la profesora?

—Aduladora —Dijo Lily, quien vio mis intenciones, mientras tosía no tan sutilmente.

—¡Masuda! ¿Acaso quiere que la saque de la sala? —Dijo Meiko estrictamente. Lily dirigió su mirada a su prueba mientras murmuraba algo entre sus dientes. Que satisfactorio me dije a mi misma.

Volviendo a la prueba, fui a leer rápidamente de sobre que era, ya que no escuche lo que la profe dijo antes. Al darme cuenta de que era filosofía, tuve que aguantar mis ganas de pegar mi cabeza contra la mesa. ¿En esto depende mi año? ¿En algo que es casi todo al azar y esperar que a la profesora le agrade mi respuesta? Aunque, ahora que lo veo mejor, es un poco extraño. No es como si saliera algo de sobre que entra en la prueba, sino que simplemente dice "Examen de Filosofía". ¿No debería decir algo de sobre que es la prueba? Osea como puedo saber si se refiere a los griegos o al sentido de la vida. ¡Esto no especifica nada!

No importa, solo tengo que mirar las preguntas.

 **1) Escriba lo que piense sobre su propio pelo.**

¿Que?

Ignorando lo raro que era la pregunta, mire a mi pelo rosado, del cual estoy bastante orgullosa para tu información, y respondí la pregunta.

 _Yo me siento caracterizada con mi pelo, especialmente porque me marca como alguien distinta de las personas común y corrientes, que es lo que trato de demostrar._

Después de responder de la forma más _filosófica_ que pude, pasé a la siguiente pregunta.

 **2) Dibuje una persona feliz.**

Sin pensarlo mucho dibuje una caricatura de palo con el clásico rostro sonriente.

…¿Qué? Filosofía es rara, la pregunta probablemente tiene un sentido que no entiendo.

 **3) Dibuje flores cerca de su nombre.**

Ok, esto ya es mucho. Está claro de que esto es una broma. No puede ser que hayan preguntas así y que sea un examen serio a la vez. Para justificar mis pensamientos mire al resto de la sala…

Solo para encontrar que todos estaban haciendo la prueba como si fuera una normal. ¿Que carajo esta pasando aca?

—Megurine —La voz de Meiko, quien estaba al lado mio, me asustó —¿Dónde cree usted que está mirando?

—Aaah, emmm, yo….

—No quiero llamarle la atención otra vez, espero que no me obligue a hacerlo —Siguió ella estrictamente.

—Puta… —Murmuré en mi aliento, una vez que vi que estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

Después, sútilmente, dirigí mi mirada a Miku para ver como iba. Me sorprendí al ver que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa, probablemente porque Meiko me sorprendió. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en la mejilla, dirigí mi mirada hacia mi hoja de nuevo, para después mirar a Miku otra vez. Esta vez ella se veía trabajando seriamente en la prueba.

¿Tal vez tengo la hoja incorrecta?

Justo cuando iba a preguntar sobre el tema, alguien me ganó en hacerlo.

—Profesora —Dijo Gakupo, unos de mis amigos de nuestro grupo —Creo que tengo la hoja incorrecta, ¿puede acercarse a mirar por favor?

—Señor Kamui, tiene prohibido hablar en la prueba —Dijo Meiko con una mirada asesina.

—P-pero profe, solo quiero que…

—¡¿Que le acabo de decir?! ¡¿Quiere que lo saque de esta sala?! —Dijo Meiko enfadada, un poco muy enfadada de hecho.

—¡Pero solo estoy pidiendo que…!

—¡Suficiente! ¡Como se le ocurre levantarme la voz! ¡Entregeme su hoja y vaya a la sala del director! —Oye, ¡¿no es eso un poco extremo?!

—¿Q-que? —Dijo, paralizado.

—¡¿Me pide que me repita?!

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto es totalmente…!

—No me haga obligarte salir de acá, Kamui —Dijo en voz baja, causando que me den escalofríos y probablemente a todos los de la sala.

Todos saben que ella tiene cinturón negro en prácticamente todo.

Sin decir más, él salió del lugar, más que enojado, y cerró la puerta.

—Al parecer está en esos días —Me murmura Lily por atrás.

—¡Paren de hablar, les recuerdo que están en una prueba!

Rápidamente pegue mi mirada hacia la hoja (de nuevo) y empecé a leer la siguiente pregunta. No hay forma en que pueda preguntar sobre la hoja ahora.

Llevé un rato así, respondiendo cosas estúpidas como que viene después de la letra O y cosas así. ¿Filosofía es rara no? Hasta que llegue a una pregunta particular.

 **11) Diga su nombre en voz alta.**

Ok, no hay manera de que diga mi nombre, en frente de toda la sala, sin contexto alguno. Con el silencio que hay y Meiko mirando los estudiantes, ¡es prácticamente pedir suicidio! Solo un estupido haría…

—¡LILY!

Ok, todos sabemos que ella es estupida, pero lo que fue realmente curioso fue que Meiko no hizo nada. Tal vez es seguro que…

—Gumi

—Miki

—Len

—Rin —Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—...Luka… —Dije despacio, ¿está bien no? Después de un rato escuche una risa en mi lado. ¡Maldita sea Miku!

Mire otra vez por el rabillo de mi ojo los demás. Lily estaba desesperadamente respondiendo la hoja, Kaito se veía que estaba a punto de dormirse, Gumi respondía con una expresión confundida, y Miku se veía igual que antes, solo que con una sonrisa en su cara, tratando de aguantarse la risa. Oh dios, porque tuve que hacerlo, solo tenía que hacerme la tonta con esa pregunta, ¡como lo hizo Kaito y Miku!

Suspirando, iba a ver la próxima pregunta hasta que…

—¡Obviamente soy mejor que Luka, osea, quien mierda podría negarlo! ¡Es sentido común! ¡Es como comparar una bestia y una dama! ¡Me ofende que hayan siquiera sugerido tal cosa! —Empezó a gritar Lily atrás mío mientras estaba parada. ¿Que mierda le pasa por la cabeza ahora? Cuando iba a responderle de vuelta…

—¡Pues yo creo que soy mejor que Kaito porque!… emm… yo… ¡ah, sí! ¡Sé tocar varios instrumentos y se tocar piano y no como tanto helado y como zanahorias saludables y, y!...sí eso… —Dijo mientras se sentaba (¿cuando se paró?), su cara roja como un tomate mientras trataba de hundir la cabeza en la mesa. Mientras tanto yo estaba tratando de aguantarme la risa hasta que otras personas empezaron a gritar paradas al del frente, aunque no todas. Teniendo una sospecha, revise la hoja para ver la pregunta siguiente.

 **12) Párate y grita por al menos 10 segundos sin parar de como eres mejor que el que está al frente.**

Aaaah, ahora entiendo mucho mejor. Mirando a mi alrededor vi como varias personas se estaban parando, incluido Rin y Len, que se estaban insultando uno al otro sin importar que no estaban al frente, sino al lado. Tomando la oportunidad de que no tendría tanta atención por las otras personas gritando, empecé a gritarle al del frente, quien ni siquiera sabía quién era.

—¡Pues yo soy mejor que ella porque soy mejor capaz! —¿Mejor capaz? ¿En serio acabo de decir eso? —¡Al hacer deportes, estudiar, entiendo mejor las personas y se dejar callada a Lily! —¿Cuanto llevo? creo que como siete segundos —¡Y, y, y soy más bonita! —Ok eso me salió porque fue lo primero que salió de mi mente, no es como si yo pensara que soy más atractiva que las otras… aunque me gustaría que Miku pensara así… Mierda, me estoy distrayendo.

Mire al lado, una vez que ya pasaron los diez segundos, y vi a Miku apenas aguantando la risa, con la cara muy sonrojada. Me quedé viéndola por un rato hasta que Lily me tiro una bola de papel en el caos que era el salón de clases. Después de abrirla me di cuenta de que era una imagen mal dibujada de yo (o al menos eso decía la hoja, ya que era imposible identificarme) babeando por Miku. Una vez más, me arrepentí de haberle dicho a, Lily sobre mis gustos en las mujeres. La hoja probablemente ya había sido dibujada hace tiempo y ella estaba esperando la oportunidad para usarla. Discretamente me empecé a rascar la cabeza por atrás mientras le mandaba una señal no muy educada con un dedo de la mano.

Las siguientes preguntas, por suerte, fueron preguntas bastantes normales de matemáticas (ya no sé de qué se trata este examen) que supe responder fácilmente. Había una pregunta de juntarte con un grupo y bailar sobre la mesa, en la cual yo, Lily, Gumi, Rin y Len hicimos. También había una de jugar roca, papel o tijera hasta que ganaras,y varias cosas así que haciamos juntas. ¿Mejor pasar vergüenza juntas que solas, no? Ah este punto ya estaba acostumbrada, mitad del curso hacía tonterías mientras que la otra mitad no se dignaba, o eso parecía con Miku y Kaito al menos.

Todo iba "bien" (no sé si bien es el término correcto para ser honesta) hasta la última pregunta, la cual hizo que mi cara se sonrojara y mi corazón parara.

 **30) Confiesa tus sentimientos a la persona que te gusta, si no te gusta nadie, cuéntale tu mayor secreto a tu amigo favorito.**

Me quede quieta, no, mejor dicho paralizada por un tiempo al leer esto. Mire a los otros (Meiko aún seguía castigando por no obedecer las reglas (como mirar las hojas de otros), pero por alguna razón me dejó pasar estas últimas veces cuando miraba hacia otro lado) y vi a Lily escribiendo en un papel separado, el cual arrugó e iba a tirar en dirección a Gumi, hasta que se arrepintió y empezó a escribir en otro papel, quien después me lo pasó a mi. Me quedé paralizada un rato pensando que se me estaba confesando, pero luego me entró sentido común y recordé que era Lily.

Al tomar el papel, creí ver una reacción en ambas, Miku y Gumi. Miku rápidamente desvió la vista y Gumi estaba mirando hacia su mesa, como si de repente fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo, una expresión sombría pegada en su rostro. Cuando abrí el papel arrugado, preguntándome porque me lo envió (sabía que Gumi era su mejor amiga), me percate de que Miku estaba tratando de leer lo que decía, moviendo su cuerpo para el lado. Cubriendo el papel con mi cuerpo para que ella no pudiera verlo, empecé a leer lo que decía, o mejor dicho, ver lo que decía ya que no había mucho en qué leer. Lo único que aparecia en el papel era un SI/NO. Muchos tomarian esto como una confesión de amor, pero me recuerdo a mi misma, de que sería lo más ilógico de que esto fuera una confesión. Esto es porque es Lily. Probablemente es porque no se puede decidir entre hacer algo o no. Rápidamente encircule SI en el papel, junto a un pequeño mensaje que decía: Acaso no te atreves?

Cuando lo arrugue y lo tire a Lily (asegurandome de que Meiko no estaba viendo), pude ver como una expresión de terror se llenó en la cara de Miku, girando la cabeza rápidamente hacia el otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Sin embargo cuando quería ver mejor que le estaba pasando, escuche un ruido detrás mío. Reaccionando ante el sonido, gire rápidamente mi cabeza solo para ver que Gumi estaba parada al frente de Lily, con el papel en su mano. Cuando iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando (Meiko no molesto a nadie por un rato porque el resto de la sala estaba en una situación similar después de todo) Gumi se acercó a Lily rápidamente y la trató de besar, trató siendo palabra clave, ya que resultó en un cabezazo que hasta a mi me dio una punzada de dolor.

Lily, sorprendida y herida, se recuperó rápidamente y miró a Gumi. Gumi, quien aún estaba sobándose la cabeza, miró por el borde de su vista a Lily. Lentamente, se juntaron de nuevo para que sus labios se conectaran. Incómodamente gire mi vista hacia el otro lado, dándoles al menos un poco de privacidad. Vi detenidamente a Miku, quien estaba temblando con la vista hacia otro lado, sus manos arrugando su falda, probablemente tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto el cambio entre Lily y Gumi.

Mantuve mi mirada en Miku, considerando en confesarme o no. A este punto no me podría importar menos la prueba, lo que me importaba era Miku así que demostrar mis sentimientos aca en una sala llena de gente no era mi mejor opción.… Pero… ahora que lo pienso, la profesora Meiko es muy estricta. Es verdad, este examen es una broma, pero es una broma que ella sería más que capaz de evaluar. Ella nunca hace bromas así porque sí en primer lugar, porque esta pasando lo que pasa ahora está más allá de lo que se me ocurre. Si no lo hago, me quedaré atrás en un curso y, al hacer eso, le causaría problemas a Miku. Una parte de mi cabeza me dice que es imposible que me reprueben el curso por no hacer esto, pero aún así está la posibilidad de que pase, aunque sea mínima.

Mierda, porque tiene que ser tan difícil esto.

Armandome de valor, me pare para dirigirme hacia Miku, quien, aunque aún estaba mirando hacia el otro lado, saltó un poco y paro de jugar con la punta de su falda. No se necesitaba un genio para saber que estaba nerviosa. Pero una vez que ya estaba parada, me entró pánico y duda, e hice como si fuera a recoger un lápiz que se me cayo. Después de eso me volví a sentar. Pude sentir que alguien me tocaba la espalda para llamar mi atención. Al darme vuelta pude ver a Lily, su brazo rodeando a Gumi, hablando sin voz, diciendo "marica". Eso me molesto bastante y me volví parar, probablemente siendo ese el objetivo de Lily, solo para que me entrara pánico de nuevo y me sentara. Podía sentir como Lily se burlaba en mi espalda. ¡¿Porque carajos no puedo simplemente pararme y decírselo?! ¡No es tan dificil, es solo decir una cuantas palabras y se acabó! ¡Problema resuelto! Me dije a mi misma mientras sentía mi rostro sobrecalentarse. ¡Muy bien, la tercera es la vencida, me voy a parar, voy a decirle lo que siento y luego voy a pensar!

Rápidamente antes de cambiar de mente, me paré y me dirigí velozmente hacia el puesto de Miku...

O eso habría hecho si no hubiera casi chocado con ella, quien estaba al lado de mi asiento. Ella tenía el rostro completamente rojo y una expresión que mostraba a distancia que estaba ambas, molesta e irritada.

—¡Si me vas a decir algo, decídete y dímelo ahora! —Dijo mientras temblaba, podía notar como estaba asustada. Pero fue en este punto me olvide de todo.

Y la besé.

Olvide la sala, olvide a Meiko, olvide la prueba y olvida a Lily quien estaba haciendo un signo V con los dedos de su mano mientras pasaba la lengua entre los dedos. En serio el voy a pegar más tarde. Pero ahora solo sentía la suavidad y la delicadeza de Miku. Después de un rato la vi con una sonrisa gigante, que probablemente yo también tenía. Cuando me iba a acercar para besarla de nuevo me detuvo.

—Espera —Me dijo —¿Has leido las instrucciones de la prueba siquiera?

¿Que?

Me separé de ella por un momento y miré la prueba de nuevo. Al ver la primera hoja de la prueba, abajo de mi nombre estaba escrito lo siguiente.

 **Nombre:** Megurine Luka .

 **Instrucciones: Esto no es un examen de verdad, pero si usted leyó este mensaje, actué como si estuviera haciendo un examen normal.**

—Feliz día de los inocentes, Luka —Me dijo Miku mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado. Yo no podía siquiera pensar. Estaba paralizada.

¿Todo eso fue una broma?

¿Es por eso de que Meiko lo dejo pasar? ¿Porque era un día especial?

¿Toda esta tortura mental era un maldito chiste?

…¡Porque todo esto fue brillante! Pensé mientras me reía, sujetando a Miku cerca mío.


End file.
